


Turn the page!

by sicaminion (blossomsberry)



Series: Sugar, We Are Going Down [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomsberry/pseuds/sicaminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from otp prompt:</p>
<p>—imagine your otp cuddling in a bed or a hammock reading a book together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turn the page!

**Author's Note:**

> from otp prompt:
> 
> —imagine your otp cuddling in a bed or a hammock reading a book together.

 

Autumn season has come and the sky has never been dry since. Sanji does like rainy days; he loves the smell of soaking ground after rain has been pouring down. And there’d also rainbow decorating the gloomy sky in such captivating contrast after that and Sanji loves it. However, rain does prevent him from getting outside, and Sanji would rips in between wanting to go outside or enjoying the pouring rain. Although, in days like these he wouldn’t really mind the latter, he could spend the day watching how droplets of water wetting his window, soaking the earth, with a mug of hot chocolate, a good recommended romance fiction, and blanket thrown upon him.

 

Zoro in the contrary is a very much outdoor person. He doesn’t share the same romantic mood when it’s raining. He would just nap, and grumbles about how boring it is and then nap some more. Today however, Zoro doesn’t nap for a somehow revolutionary change. He chooses today to read a book.

 

And not just any book. It is one of Sanji’s sappy novels from the romance aisle of his bookshelves (one with pink cover and a baby cradle on it that Sanji recognizes as one of his Lisa Kleypas’ collection). Sanji glances at the sky from his wall-length window that Zoro leans on and notices the rains have been pouring more swiftly now. Could it be storm is coming ahead?

 

“Sooo,” he drawls mockingly (because teasing his mossy grumpy boyfriend is fun, don’t judge) “you’ve learned how to read now?” he cocks his head, a playful smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

 

“Fuck off, swirly.” Zoro grumbles from his spot on the floor, eyes leaving the novel momentary to glare at him. Sanji rolls his eyes, very much unaffected by it.

 

“You do realize this is my apartment right?” Sanji mutters the last part agitatedly and takes a sit beside the green haired male. His eyes peering down on the page his shitty boyfriend has currently reading; it is the part when the lead characters have had sex beside the elevator in the parking basement. He hums thoughtfully, “hmm, this scene is hot.” He says, leaning his head on the slightly taller man’s shoulder.

 

“Not that we haven’t done the same before,” Zoro replies, shifting himself slightly so Sanji could have his cheek resting on the other shoulder instead of his chin.

 

“We have?” Sanji scrunches his nose, trying to recall his memory. “When?”

 

“Shank’s Halloween party, remember?”

 

“It was inside the elevator you shitty directionless marimo.”

 

Zoro shrugs his shoulders, shaking off his cheek that has been resting comfortably on his. Purely intentional. “Inside, outside, that’s not making a world of difference.” He says casually.

 

“Ugh, you are such a dumbass marimo.”

 

“Can you zip it cook, I’m reading right now.”

 

“What the hell take you so long to read two pages anyway, quick turn it up I want to read what’s next.”

 

“Didn’t you have finished reading this long time ago?”

 

“I did, but right now you make me wanted to re-read it again.”

 

Sanji smirks as he amusedly finds the one visible vein marring Zoro’s forehead just gotten more and more prominent after each second passed.

 

“Go to hell,” Zoro shoves him aside roughly. His caramel orbs deadly glaring his own blue ones, “and be annoying somewhere else!”

 

Sanji pouts playfully, intending to fully annoy the latter. He slips in between Zoro’s thighs and sits himself there with his back resting on Zoro’s chest. His arms lean against the marimo’s thighs, while his deft finger playfully poking the holes on the ripped jeans the other have been wearing.

 

Zoro sighs behind him.

 

“You are fucking annoying, you know that?” he says as venomously as he can (which is not much, in Sanji’s opinion. The mossy monster has loooong since losing his edge).

 

“You love me,” Sanji simply replies. Leaning his head on the bigger man’s shoulder he looks up on him and pulls Zoro’s face downwards to peck him on the lips. He smirks at his boyfriend rather stunned face.

 

“Bastard.” Is all Zoro says before pulling Sanji even closer. Cheeks tinted with rosy color that something silly inside him appreciatively says suited the man and makes him looks adorable (if that’s even possible).

 

When Zoro turns the page moments later, both of them fall into a comfortable silence as they read each sentences quietly—well, Zoro is reading each sentences, Sanji just flicking on parts he thought interesting.

 

“We should totally try this scene,” Zoro comments thoughtfully. Sanji doesn’t have to question what the other meant as his eyes at the same time sweep over the quite graphic description the author made about how the female lead has his lover penetrated her while standing— _leaning_ on the wall right beside the elevator door, which could be open any seconds. Wearing pair of high heels and tight pencil skirts. Surrounding by parked cars whose drivers could have come fetching theirs at any wicked moments. _Ew._

 

Sanji snorts and intentionally hitting the back of his head to Zoro’s chin hard enough to make the other yelped in surprise if not in pain. “Fuck no.” He eyeballs the other. “I already experience enough traumas due to your previous pervert ideas. The security who works in Shank’s place is still throwing a stinking stare at us whenever we visit by. Thank you very much.”

 

“It’s your entire fault. You moaned too loud.” Zoro retorts, matter-of-factly.

 

“Asshole, He couldn’t possibly hear that from floors afar. If anything it’s your damn fault! You are the one who messing with my hair it giving people wrong ideas, or in this case, right ideas! And thus, make the shitty old men assuming thing!” Sanji snaps exasperatedly.

 

“Idiot prissy cook.”

 

“Shitty brainless algae.”

 

“You are going to read the book or what, shithead?”

 

“Re-read marimo, _re-read_.”

 

“Yeah whatever, dartboard. Are you? Because if you are just going to irritate the hell out of me you can come back later. Maybe next year.”

 

Sanji flips his finger at the man without as much as glancing back. 

 

He notices the rain is still pouring down behind the glass window that they lean on. Sanji hasn’t had his mug of hot chocolate nor the blanket or the sappy romance book he wants to read, but strangely enough, he thinks he has found all the comfort he needs already. 

 

The back of his head fits snugly under the curve of Zoro’s jaw and throat and he could feels the heat radiated from the man and the smooth breathing movements his chest makes nearly lulled him to sleeps. Sanji closes his eyes and he swears he could smells the unique and refreshing smell of earth soaked rain that he likes so much even when his windows are closed.

 

“Just turn the page already,” he says in which Zoro responds with a grumpy remark of his own. And yet, he turns the page and both of them continue to read again.

 

One of Zoro’s hand hovering on the narrow line of his slim waist while Sanji’s own resting on the other’s thighs. Autumn season has come and the pitter-patters on the window have never stopped since. 

 

Sanji does really, _really_ like rainy days.

 

**Turn the page! | _fin._**


End file.
